Et si
by Snade
Summary: Et si, l'univers de Harry Potter ne s'était pas déroulé comme nous le connaissons déjà. Et si, les romans "Harry Potter" s'était appelés "Neville Londubat". Londubat l'élu, Londubat devant faire face au maître des Ténèbres. Et si, certaines personnes seraient toujours en vie. Et si...
1. Introduction

Et si…

Ces deux mots qui auraient pu tout changer…tout changer à jamais. « À jamais ».

Et si, J.K. Rowling avait choisi une vie heureuse à Snape. Une vie dans laquelle l'amour de sa vie ne serait pas morte, ou que son côté sombre ne serait pas sorti. Et si, le couple Severus et Lily avait réellement existé. Un couple passionné par la vie, par la magie et puis, par l'amour qu'il se porte mutuellement.

Et si, l'élu avait été Neville Londubat et non Harry Potter.

« Avec des si… on referait le monde » Ainsi, je referai donc le monde magique que nous a offert notre fabuleuse J.K. Rowling ; Harry Potter, le monde de Harry Potter.


	2. Chapitre 1

**CHAPITRE I : LES RETROUVAILLES**

En ce samedi 31 octobre 1981, Severus se promena dans les couloirs de la célèbre École de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Puis, il rencontra Dumbledore qui lui dit : « Severus, une surprise vous attend dans mon bureau » et repartit ainsi. De ce pas, Rogue se dépêcha d'aller dans le bureau d'Albus. Pendant qu'il traversa le château, il se questionna sur la surprise : « qu'est-ce que pourrait être cette surprise ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait me surprendre ? Était-ce une personne ? Un animal ? Un objet ? ». Deux minutes passèrent et il arriva au pied du bureau. Il dit le mot de passe « Chocolat Sorbet », la gargouille s'anima et laissa entrer Severus. Alors qu'il monta les escaliers, ses battements de cœur s'accélèrent, les deux dernières marchent furent passées. Il prit une bouffée d'air, et poussa la porte. _Pourquoi fut-il si stressé ? Qu'est-ce qui put le mettre dans cet état ?_

La pièce était calme, aucun bruit ne s'entendait, même pas le bruit de la pluie qui tombait sur les fenêtres et de l'orage qui grondait dehors. En plus d'être calme, la pièce était sombre, on ne voyait que très mal les portraits accrochés au mur. C'est ainsi que passèrent 5 minutes, sans aucun bruit et sans aucunes réactions de la part de Severus. _Mais pourquoi dont ?_

C'est alors qu'une voix vint rompre ce silence et dit « Bonjour Severus ». _Mais à qui appartenait cette voix ? Cette voix si douce…_


	3. Suite chapitre 1

Cette voix lui parut tellement familière, mais il n'arriva pas à mettre un visage sur cette voix. Il sentit une odeur…l'odeur de son parfum qu'il reconnut. C'était une odeur de fleur, mais une fleur bien particulière que lui seul put reconnaitre. Un seul prénom sortit de sa bouche « Lily ? ». C'est alors que la pièce s'illumina, comme si à la seule prononciation de ce prénom tout devint clair et les ténèbres n'existèrent plus. Il put enfin mettre un visage à cette voix. Son visage marquait de fatigue, ses beaux yeux verts cachaient par les cernes, ses lèvres gercées, ses cheveux qui n'étaient presque plus roux mais à moitié bruns et sa magnifique robe rouge qui faisait ressortir son magnifique teint. Severus prit la parole et dit « Après tout ce temps ? ». Et c'est ainsi que commença une longue conversation entre deux êtres qui ne s'était pas vu depuis des années. Des années particulièrement longues pour Snape.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais répondu aux lettres que je t'avais envoyées ? » demanda le prince de Sang-Mêlé.

« Je t'en voulais Sev'. Tu m'avais traité de Sang-de-Bourbe, je n'étais donc comme les autres nés-Moldus. Je pensais être différente à tes yeux, je croyais que l'on avait une connexion différente. Une connexion que personne ne pouvait expliquer et comprendre. Mais… » s'interrompit Lily.

Elle reprit son souffle et dit « Mais c'est quelque chose que je regrette chaque jour. Personne n'a réussi à te remplacer, oui personne n'a réussi. Notre relation avait quelque chose d'unique. C'est grâce à toi que je suis devenu ce que je suis. Tu m'as fait découvrir la magie. Tu m'as ouvert un merveilleux monde, le monde de la magie. Sans toi je ne serai pas une sorcière. Tu as eu un si fort impact dans ma vie, si tu savais comment… »

Severus ne sut quoi dire, il était perdu dans ses pensées. Lily la seule personne dont il était tombé fou amoureux, son unique amour. Un silence s'installa jusqu'à que Rogue interrompit ce silence.

\- Et ce Potter ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi ?

\- C'est assez compliqué, mais je veux bien t'expliquer tout ceci autour d'une Bièraubeurre de Madame Rosmerta. Euh… le balai ? les balais ?

\- Les trois balais Lily. Pour l'instant ce n'est pas possible pour moi, j'ai une classe de troisième année dans 10 minutes. Mais à partir de 15 heures, je n'ai plus de cours donc pourquoi pas.

\- Ok, je t'attendrai là-bas…euh…les trois balais à 15h25.

Severus approuva avec un beau sourire et s'en alla pour retrouver sa salle de classe. Avant d'avoir passé la porte, Lily cria « Et soit à l'heure Sev ». Severus s'exclama avec un petit rire et partit.


End file.
